disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabe
, olaball, making his father proud |dislikes = His friends taking risks or putting themselves in danger, Prince Alonso's playboy ways, being disrespected, lizards |weapons = Sword |powers = Master swordsman Expert Tactician |quote = "This is so not how I wanted my first day to go."}} Captain Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez is a character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. He is Elena's friend and rising star of the Royal Guard. Background Personality Gabe is a very enthusiastic, confident, and reasonable person. Gabe is also very protective of Elena and Isabel, because of this, he does not like Elena's take charge approach mostly for the sake of his job. It is shown in "Spellbound" that he is skeptical of Mateo being appointed Royal Wizard and doesn't believe that Mateo is meant to be one. Yet, he trusts Mateo and follows his orders to help save the rest of the people cast in stone. He also proves to be a good friend when he is the first to give Mateo the credit for saving the guests from Fiero's spell. Physical Appearance Gabe has a muscular, slender body with brown hair, brown eyes, thick eyebrows, and wears the blue guards' uniform. Role in the Series Eighteen-year-oldhttps://twitter.com/_CraigGerber/status/761224069564010496 Gabe makes his debut in "First Day of Rule" when Elena leaves Avalor Castle to visit the city. He formally introduces himself to her when she gets out of the carriage. When Princess Isabel wants to stay behind to draw the boats some more, Elena tells Gabe to watch her. Gabe is asking Isabel what it was like when her sister faced Shuriki when Isabel spots some purple dogs boarding a ship. When the pair investigates, the dogs are revealed to be Noblins who take them prisoner. When Elena appears and frees them, Gabe tells her to take her sister and go but Elena refuses. Elena talks to the Noblins and learns that they were taking the ships to get home after Shuriki imprisoned them. Gabe is mostly seen throughout the series accompanying Elena for protection. In "Prince Too Charming" he learned that Elena's leadership style made her much nicer and more responsible in comparison to someone like Alonso. Prince Alonso made Gabe carry all the luggage and had him ride wherever he and Elena went on Pedro, an aged horse well past it's prime that Gabe termed "The Slowest Horse in the Kingdom." This treatment annoyed and angered Gabe to no end and eventually went with Elena when she commandeered Alonso's chariot and forced the insensitive Prince to ride Pedro to get back at him. When King Juan Ramón had Alonso help build the bridge he observed with vindictive enjoyment. He makes his next biggest appearance in "Olaball" where he tries his best to make his father proud by playing olaball. When he does terrible he tells Elena that he was trying to be like his father. She soon tells him to play his own way. At first, he keeps following what his dad has been saying but soon starts playing his own way and wins the cup. He also proves to his father that he is a great Royal Guard by saving Princess Isabel's and Princess Cat's life. This makes his bond with his father stronger. In "The Princess Knight", he trains Elena for a fencing competition after Elena realizes that he lets her win, believing that she was good. He helps her train for two days getting up at five a.m., throwing mangoes at her, and making her climb up steps. Gabe helps her win by showing her sword moves and the leaping stag move. It's said that he's the best fencer in all of the guards and won the royal guard fencing competition. In "The Curse of El Guapo," Gabe was in the running to be Captain of the Royal Guard, when his boss retired. Up against three other boys he goes on to compete against them in an obstacle course. Gabe took a cursed sword that made him act arrogant to help him win. Elena helps him realize that its himself that makes a good guard not the weapon. Then during the final obstacle his fellow guard fell so Gabe turned around to help him finish the obstacle. After the obstacle final was over Princess Elena promoted him to be the new Captain of the Royal Guard. Trivia *In the Essential Guide, it was revealed that Gabe has a secret crush on Elena Gallery Screenshots My-Time.jpg Elena of Avalor 01.jpg First Day of Rule 3.jpg|Gabe meets Elena Elena of Avalor 08.jpg Elena-of-Avalor-2.jpg All Heated Up 6.png SpellboundEOA3.png Prince Too Charming 2.jpg Olaball 1.png Olaball 3.png The-Princess-Knight-4.png The-Princess-Knight-5.png MyFairNaomi4.jpg My Fair Naomi 3.png Ep23AGeckosTale10.png|Gabe in Elena's arms The Gecko's Tale 19.jpg The Gecko's Tale 5.png The Gecko's Tale 7.png Ep23AGeckosTale49.png Ep23AGeckosTale79.png Ep23AGeckosTale85.png Party of a Lifetime 20.png Party of a Lifetime 21.png Party of a Lifetime 14.png Party of a Lifetime 15.png Party of a Lifetime 4.png Party of a Lifetime 13.png Blockheads 8.png Blockheads 11.png Blockheads 1.png Blockheads 18.png Blockheads 22.png Elena of Avalor Shapeshifters - Gang meets Cruz.png Elena of Avalor Shapeshifters - Jaquin Trio.png The Tides of Change 3.png Miscellaneous Elena of Avalor Dolls 3.jpg Elena of Avalor Dolls 2.jpg Elena of Avalor Figures.jpg Elena of Avalor 2D cast concept.png Elena of Avalor Deluxe Classic Doll Gift Set.jpg Gabe 2.png References Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroes Category:Hispanic characters Category:Lieutenants Category:Adults Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters Category:Singing characters Category:Captains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Jaguars Category:Horsemen